One Last Chance
by laurencanteven
Summary: Albus Potter had no intention of being a Slytherin. Rose Weasley had every intention to be better than Scorpius Malfoy. And Scorpius Malfoy did not think he would fall in love with someone he was told to hate. But fate works in mysterious ways, and what a person wants can change over time.


Lily Luna Potter may have been they youngest in her family, but at least in her eyes, she was the most observant. That may have been how she found herself sitting on the couch pondering her brother's fate. She had quietly watched as her older brother Albus vocalized his fears on being a Slytherin. She noticed that when James had had the same problem two years before, her parents had told him he would not be a Slytherin. They told him, he possessed none of the traits a Slytherin would have. She knew that in two years when she started Hogwarts, she would most likely get the same speech as her oldest brother.

But Albus Severus Potter did not get that same speech. He was instead told that there was nothing wrong with being a Slytherin, that Slytherin's can be brave and, she had stifled a laugh here, not evil. She had agreed with her parents that a Slytherin was not evil, but only because she deep down inside she knew that Albus was a Slytherin.

For the most part, Albus was a sweet, well-mannered child, but as Lily knew all too well that if you angered him he held grudges. He would work for weeks finding the perfect way to exact revenge and when he did it was not pretty. Three years ago at Christmas, James had "accidently" locked Albus out in the snow after they got in a fight. Albus had only been out in the cold for about thirty minutes before his mom had noticed he was outside and let him in but the damage had been done. James had been very surprised when Al had not told their mom what had happened or even mentioned that the reason he was outside had anything to do with him. Two weeks later after they had returned home, James found out why. Al had exacted his revenge; in the middle of the night he had gone out and destroyed the Potter family's garden. Through a lot of planning he was able to convince his mother that it had been James. These events occurred quite often and usually ended up being worse and were exacted upon all members of the family.

Lily could detect when these events would happen, by looking at Al's face. He always had the same smug grin and cold glint in his eyes that terrified her. He never felt guilty about the things he would do to get someone in trouble. So as Lily sat on the couch that day, she had hoped that she was wrong and he would be sorted into Gryffindor like the rest of her siblings and cousins. But as it turned out, she was completely correct.

James Sirius Potter didn't care about what his mother said. He really didn't want to sit next to his brother on the Hogwarts Express. James didn't care if he had to kick his brother out; he just wanted to sit with his three best friends. Even if they were okay with him sitting there, he just really didn't want him with him at all times. James had rather liked the two years he hadn't been in school with Albus and he was not looking forward to attending Hogwarts with him this year. That must have been why he glared at the entrance to the compartment when he heard a knock on the window.

"May I sit with you?" the voice was surprisingly not of his brother's, instead it belonged to his younger cousin, Rose Weasley. He instantly recognized it to be her voice and he nodded for her to come in. "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you but Albus sat with all cousins, and there wasn't anymore room in the compartment." She said.

The cousins referred to the four Weasleys that were already attending Hogwarts. Victoire Weasley was the daughter of Fleur and Bill Weasley and was in her seventh year. She had been dating Teddy Lupin for a few years now and rumor had it that they were going to get married after she graduated. Dominique Weasley was Victoire's younger sister and was to be a fifth year at Hogwarts. She was sorted into Ravenclaw and was the first non-Gryffindor in a long time. Dominique was quite wise for her age and was commonly referred to as the "smart one". Louis Weasley was the youngest child of Bill and Fleur and a Gryffindor in his fourth year at Hogwarts. Of his siblings, he was the only one with red hair and the most mischievous of all three. Uncle George often said he was almost exactly like Fred, even more so than his cousin who was actually named Fred. Fred Weasley II was a second year Gryffindor and the son of George and Angelina Weasley. He was the Beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and quite a good one at that.

"Are you sure that you all don't mind? I can always sit alone." Rose spoke again and cast nervous glances at James and his three best friends Olivia Finch, Connor Wood, and Aidan Bell.

"Rose, It's fine." Aidan looked at her and motioned to a place for her to sit. She sat down nervously and began to read her book, a muggle favorite of her mothers. Besides a couple loud Quidditch arguments between the four third years, the ride in all was quite uneventful and Rose was thankful that she hadn't bothered them too much.

Albus really hoped that James had been lying when he told him that you had to take an oral exam in front of all the other first years to be fully accepted into Hogwarts. Knowing James Potter, the statement was probably a lie. Even Rose, who was extremely gullible, had told him that James was lying, but he was still scared. In primary school, academics had not been his strong suit and he didn't want to make a fool of himself on the first day.

When the students got off the train, Albus found himself looking eagerly for Rose. He hoped she wasn't mad about the fact he had taken her seat on the train. He felt a tap on his shoulder and saw Rose behind him. She flashed him nervous glance. Maybe he wasn't the only one James had been trying to scare about Hogwarts. She grabbed his hand and swung it, something she was known to do when she got nervous. Usually she took her brother Hugo's hand, as he didn't mind all that much, but as he was not here she had taken her cousin's instead.

"Rose, please let go of my hand. It's quite annoying." He told her, maybe a bit too harshly. She let go of his hand and instead took a strand of her red curly hair and twisted it around her finger.

"Sorry Al, I'm just really nervous. What if I'm a squib?" She took another large strand of hair and twirled it around finger anxiously and quickly.

"Rosie, you're not going to be a squib. You've already got accepted to Hogwarts for Merlin's sake. And you're practically the smartest person I know and if anyone would be a squib, it's going to be me and you know it." He looked over at her and smiled taking her hand and swinging lightly.

"Thanks Al."

"You're welcome Rosie."

The rest of the night passed quickly in blurs and memories that would last for the rest of the children's lives. The sorting hat, the first look at Hogwarts, the staircases that they had thought James was lying about. Only one thing shocked Rose and her cousins that night. Al was a Slytherin. While Lily and James might have known all along, Rose, Dominique, Victoire, Louis, and Fred couldn't have been more shocked. Much later, the five of them would claim that the entire school went quiet at the announcement although Albus knew that wasn't the case.

When Albus walked up to the sorting hat, his heart was pounding. "I don't want to be a Slytherin. I don't want to be a Slytherin. I don't want to be a Slytherin." He searched through his brain for something to prove he was a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw or even a Hufflepuff, but instead he saw all the times where he took pride in causing pain and he knew he was a Slytherin. As he wore he the hat, he promised to himself that he wouldn't be cruel to anyone because of the house he was in. He wouldn't let his house change his personality.

"Slytherin!" Albus had finally accepted his fate and instead of the silence that his cousins would claim to hear in future years, he just heard cheering, Lots of cheering. He looked to over Rose and James and they both gave him a small smile and he knew that they would love him, no matter what house he was in.

There were seven girls in the first year Gryffindor dormitory: Gracelyn Hart, Sophia Taylor, Mia Emeret, Charlotte Emeret, Evie Chatham, Amelia Price, and Rose Weasley.

Charlotte and Mia Emeret were identical twins. A small scar on Mia's knee was the only thing that could only tell the two apart. The sisters liked to trick their fellow classmates and teachers into believing that one was the other and vice versa. They both had straight platinum blonde hair and large blue eyes. However, the girls had very different personalities and if they were not attempting to trick their friends the difference could be made quite easily, Mia was loud, outgoing, and a troublemaker. Charlotte was quiet, introverted, and studious. Mia barely knew what a library was. Charlotte may as well have lived in the one at Hogwarts. The two rarely fought and while they got along well, the only thing they seemed they really did together was to trick people.

Sophia Taylor was a dancer. She was tall and thin. She was a half-blood with quite an aptitude for magic. Her curly brown hair was almost straightened and kept in a high ponytail. The other girls envied her strength at magical spells and charms and her hair was straightened with a spell that the rest of the first years couldn't yet perform. She was at Hogwarts quite unwillingly. While she appreciated the magical world, the world she had grown up in, she would much rather be in the muggle city that her parents resided in, dancing at the studio across the street. In the afternoons she was often found dancing in abandoned classrooms. While her amber eyes were almost always sort of dull, it was when she was dancing her friends noticed that they lit up.

Evie Chatham was rather ordinary. She wasn't tall nor short, fat nor skinny, and in almost every category she ended up just being average. She made average grades and was a quite unremarkable person. She had dirty blond hair that was left in an unflattering bob and small brown eyes. She didn't have a very distinctive personality either but she was overall a nice person and she got along well with the other girls.

Gracelyn Hart was very intelligent. In the first few weeks of class she was nicknamed "Smart Hart" by the boys in her year and even in later years the nickname would stick. She didn't love the nickname but she didn't hate it either. The fact that she didn't hate it surprised everyone because Gracelyn Hart seemed to hate everything. She was rather judgmental and rude. Why she wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw or Slytherin was a mystery to everyone. The only things that it seemed Gracelyn didn't hate were Quidditch, school, Rose, and Charlotte. Gracelyn had shoulder length black hair and almost black eyes although they were really just a dark shade of brown. She had a petite figure and small features although when she was angered she became quite loud and rude.

Amelia Price was lovely and she knew it. She possessed a willowy build with straight blonde hair that curled ever so slightly at the edges. She had green doe eyes and a small nose. She had a rather delicate look to her and it was often said that she looked as if she might break in half easily, Amelia was not only beautiful, but she was smart too, and very sweet. She was the girl that befriended "poor little Evie Chatham." Her classmates often said that it was all an act but the girls she roomed with knew it wasn't. Amelia Price was truly and deeply just a good person.

 **A/N: This chapter was shorter than I would have liked it to be but there was a reason for the length, I promise. I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes throughout the chapter. Thank you for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed it. Cheers!**

 **\- Lauren**

 **This is based off of the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling and she receives all credit for the universe this takes place in as well as the majority of the characters.**


End file.
